Low dropout (LDO) regulating devices have been widely used in various electronic products because of their advantages of low noise and low cost. The LDO regulating device can be used as a power supply circuit for providing a stable output voltage. For example, the LDO regulating device may provide DC power to a memory chip for operation.
However, an unstable, unpredictable output voltage may be generated during the transition between different operation states of the LDO regulating device, such that the load circuit fails to function properly. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved LDO regulating device and an operating method thereof, to address the abovementioned issues.